Image
by ThroughTheLensAnonymousContest
Summary: Bella Swan is America's Sweetheart. Edward Masen is a photographer for Maxim. Bella's publicist wants her to sex up her image in order to break from her good girl persona. In comes the sexy photographer that not only changes her image, but also her life.


**Through The Lens One-Shot Contest**

**Story Title: Image**

**Summary: Bella Swan is America's Sweetheart. Edward Masen is a photographer for Maxim. Bella's publicist wants her to sex up her image in order to break from her good girl persona. In comes the sexy photographer that not only changes her image, but also her life.**

**Characters: Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Alice**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

A loud beeping sound awoke me from my slumber and the amazing dream I had been thoroughly enjoying - a dream I would be more than happy to turn into reality. I don't know who the starring male was, but damn, dude was packing.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Refusing to open my eyes, I sleepily reached my arm out in search of the offensive alarm. Why does it always go off right before you get off in your dreams?

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

My hand groped around my bedside table, but I couldn't find the annoying piece of junk. Son of a bitch, I was going to have to open my eyes and look. I slowly opened my left eye and squinted around my room, noticing it was still dark outside. Lovely. I quickly found the alarm clock and slapped my hand over the snooze button. A few more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt. I had been sleeping so soundly for once. Why was it that I had to get up at the ass crack of dawn on the one morning I would rather sleep until noon? No, a few more minutes wouldn't hurt anything at all. I snuggled back into my bed and hugged my pillow tightly, allowing myself to drift back into dormancy.

Not even two minutes later my Blackberry started to ring. Fuck. My. Life.

"I'm a creep. I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here," the phone rang out loudly in the otherwise silent room, making the ringtone seem much louder than it was, and jolting me abruptly from my snooze. I'm sure most people would be surprised by my choice of ringtone, but the simple fact of the matter was I loved that song.

Actually, let me rephrase that, normally, I loved that song. At the moment, not so much.

I reached out again to the bedside table and snatched it up quickly. I peered at the caller ID as I blew a stray hair out of my face. Of course, only Rosalie would be calling this early.

"Hello," I mumbled into the phone, still deathly tired. Maybe I shouldn't have had those cosmos last night, after all.

"Is your ass up yet, Bella? It better be, because you cannot be late today," Rose exclaimed.

"I'm up. I'm up," I groaned as I rolled over and hauled my ass out of the warmth of my bed.

"You are such a lying piece of shit. If you were up then why did I just hear your bed creak?"

"I'm getting up now. Better?"

"Get ready, sweet cheeks, Masen is expecting you in two hours. I'll meet you there. _Don't_ be late."

"Yes, boss hog," I said, sarcastically.

"Very funny, twatwaffle," Rose replied as she hung up. I collapsed back onto my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Rose was a phenomenal publicist, albeit a demanding one. If it weren't for her, my career wouldn't be half what it was. She'd been with me since I first entered into the grueling entertainment industry when I was fifteen years old. It was Rose that made _Isabella Swan_ a household name.

I was thankful for the way I started out, starring in my own television show which eventually lead to movie roles. Believe it or not, I was never very outgoing or daring, so the wholesome/girl next door/teen idol image that I portrayed suited me quite well. Until now, that is.

Being a twenty-two year old woman, it was time to bust out of the Disney box.

The thing is, to my fans, I'm the sweet, innocent girl they watch everyday on TV, however, in reality, I'm far from innocent. I couldn't act like a virginal teenybopper forever, and I definitely didn't want to continue with that facade. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I go out whoring it up with every guy out there. No, I don't sleep around, but I'm not the virgin my fans believe me to be.

Two men, I've only slept with two men in my life. One of those being my long-time boyfriend, Michael. Well, ex-boyfriend, I should say, seeing how we broke up last week after I caught him getting jiggy with his housekeeper. Yeah, lovely, I know. The other man? I'm not so sure I want to talk about that one. Lets just say he was only out for one thing, and he got it - my virginity when I was sixteen. But I'm not bitter about it or anything.

I'm being sarcastic, if you couldn't tell.

With a heavy sigh, I stood up and made my way into the bathroom to shower. One thing about going on a photo shoot, was I didn't have to spend a shitload of time getting ready before leaving, because once I arrived on set they would force "their people" on me, hair, makeup and wardrobe. Today, all I needed to do was shower. Thankfully, my noochie was waxed the day before. There was no way in hell I was getting into a bikini, or lingerie or what other monstrosity they had planned for me today, with a furry pooninator.

Okay, yeah, so I'm a freak that calls her vagina a million different names. Rose and I have spent countless hours coming up with the funniest names to refer to it, such as the free penis parking lot, the cockpit, the salami garage, the purple people penis eater, and the cum dump. I could go on and on, but I won't.

Once I was out of the shower, I threw on a comfortable pair of sweats and a hoodie and slipped on my shoes. When I felt somewhat presentable, I went to the garage and jumped into my Audi TT and took off towards Edward Masen's studio, EMI.

I didn't know much about Masen, other than the fact that he was a photographer for Maxim Magazine and that I would basically be spending several hours - naked - with him and his crew. I pictured him as an older, balding man that chased the ladies around in his spare time. Yes, something to look forward too, indeed.

This was all part of Rose's plan to leave the old Isabella behind and welcome the new, sexy, sophisticated Isabella to the big girl's club. She was constantly telling me that 'image is everything' and that I needed to change my image if I intended to further my career.

To say I was a little worried would be an understatement.

I pulled into the parking lot, right on time, mind you, and immediately saw Rose leaning against her BMW with Starbucks in hand. I parked next to her and stepped out as she held a cup out to me.

"Nonfat, sugar free, Carmel Mocha?" I asked, eagerly.

"What else," she replied with a smirk as she brushed her long, blonde hair over her shoulder. "And it's caramel, not carmel. Freak."

"Thanks," I said gratefully, ignoring her jab at my vocabulary, because it's carmel.

"You're welcome. Now, here's the deal: you do everything they ask of you today. If that means being completely naked and showing your Indiana Bones and the Temple of Poon to everyone in the room, then do it. Got it?"

"Got it. Although, you will hear about it later. Neither my Indiana Bones nor my Temple of Poon like to be on display for all to see."

"Think of it this way, you either do this and it leads to a career of high profile gigs with sexy male co-stars that you'd like to hit it with, or you don't and you get to make the sequels to your latest tween flick, _Vampires in Love_, with Efron."

"Fine, you win. I'll behave."

"Good. Now let's get in there and get you naked."

We walked into the building and was immediately greeted by a short woman. No, short was an understatement. I would go more with oompa loompa, minus the orange skin. She had dark hair that stuck out in every direction possible. It was an ill-sorted hairstyle for a female, but oddly, it worked for her.

"Hi, welcome to EMI. I'm Alice, and I'll be assisting you today, Ms. Swan," she said, joyfully while extending her hand to shake my own. I took her hand and she gave it a firm, fierce shake, making me stumble forward a little. When she released me, I had to flex my fingers - girl was stronger than she looked.

"It's nice to meet you, Alice. This is my publicist and dear friend, Rosalie Hale," I said, gesturing to Rose. They briefly made nice, then Alice led us beyond the lobby area into the dressing room where there were racks upon racks of scanty clothing.

"Is this all for me?" I asked, horrified.

"Yes, it is. Aren't they beautiful?" Alice replied as she brushed her fingertips over what I believe was suppose to be a shirt. Or maybe it was a headband, or possibly a sock. I don't know.

"Holy Testicle Tuesday," I muttered. Seriously, home girl was going to look all lady of the evening once they were finished with me. I truly hoped Rose knew what she was getting me into.

After my mini freak-out over my wardrobe, Alice led me in to the torture chamber for hair and makeup. By the time they were done, I looked like I had just crawled out of bed. Seriously, it took nearly two hours to make me look like I did four hours ago when I actually did just crawl out of bed. Jesus, this shit was confusing.

Rose called it the "freshly fucked look minus the fucking," which I didn't care for, because, really, you should never omit the fucking, in my humble opinion.

After I was all sexed up, I removed my clothing and pulled on a thick white robe, then was led into a large room that had various backdrops and props. In a large white area, there was a beautiful wrought iron, canopy bed covered in white linens. Netting flowed elegantly from the canopy at each corner. It made me want to climb in and go back to sleep. Just thinking about sleep caused a involuntary, very un-lady like, yawn to escape. I tried to stifle it with my hand. I'm _sure_ it looked pretty.

"Wow," Rose muttered.

"I know," I simply replied.

We heard a door open and close loudly behind us, so I spun around and my eyes met the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes upon. He was tall, with a mop of messy bronze colored hair, and his muscles were accentuated in his tightly fitting black t-shirt, which seemed to be speckled with areas of dark, like it was wet. His dark wash jeans hug low on his hips as he gracefully walked across the room to where Alice was standing, approximately twenty feet away from Rose and me.

He had yet to look in our direction, which was probably a good thing, because I'm sure I looked like an idiot. Rose actually reached over and pushed my mouth closed with a little nudge under my chin with her hand.

Just as Rose removed her hand from my chin, he glanced in our direction, a mesmerizing, crooked smile overcoming his god-like face. It looked like he hadn't shaven in a couple days, as he appeared a little scruffy, which only improved his looks. He looked directly at me, and I gasped aloud when I saw his green eyes. They were so deep and full of emotion, I was practically able to see his soul. When he and Alice began to walk in our direction, I felt my heart rate pick up dramatically and my cheeks begin to burn. I instantly wondered who Mr. Man-God was and why he made me react in such a way.

He stopped in front of me and extended his hand.

"Hello, Ms. Swan, I'm Edward Masen. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said while looking me directly in the eye. His voice was deep and sexy and made me turn into a steaming puddle of Bellagoo.

I momentarily forgot my name.

There was no way this was Edward Masen, just no way. He was supposed to be a smelly old man, not someone that couldn't have been much older than myself. Mr. McHottiebody was the photographer? He was the one that was going to have me remove my clothing so he could take pictures of my nakedness? Yes, please, and thank you.

A look of concern flitted across his features after a moment and I realized he was expecting a reply, or something, _anything_, from me. I swiftly took his hand and he squeezed mine in return. I felt a strange tingle shoot up my arm when our skin made contact.

"Um, Hi, Mr. Masen. It's nice to meet you, too. Please, call me Bella," I said, nervously.

His smile returned, and I swear, I saw his teeth sparkle and heard a 'ting' when they did.

"Alright, I'll call you Bella, but only if you call me Edward," he said. I must have been mistaken, but he sounded a little flirtatious.

"Okay, Edward," I squeaked out. Rose, who had been standing at my side, poked me in the ass cheek with her finger. I heard her snicker, so I turned my head in her direction to glare at her. She knew exactly what Mr. Makamedrool was doing to me.

"Let's get started, shall we? We'll begin in the high key area," he said, gesturing with his hand. I had no idea what high key was, but I turned my head in the direction he was indicating, noticing it was the large white area.

Oh. My. WOW. He wanted me on the bed. I began to walk in that direction, but before I could go more than five feet, I tripped, on air. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the fall, but I never hit the ground. I opened my eyes and realized Edward had caught me, his arm snaking around my waist, gripping me tightly.

"Careful there," he said with amusement.

"Sorry, I'm a bit of a klutz," I muttered, apologetically.

"No blood, no foul," he replied with a chuckle.

We continued to walk toward the bed and he began to tell me what the plans were for the day.

"We'll start inside here, on the bed, and then we will do a few more things inside the studio before heading outside to the lake. It's started to rain, but I think it will make for some interesting shots. You don't mind getting wet, do you?"

"Um, no, I guess not."

"Good. I have a feeling we are going to get along just fine, Bella." When he said my name, my stomach did funky things I couldn't quite explain. "First, I'm going to have you remove your robe and get on the bed."

"But I don't have anything on under this," I said, panicky, my eyes widened fear. I was such a chicken shit.

"I know. Don't worry, you will be completely covered. Alice will help you strategically place the sheets around you and nothing will show. I promise, Bella, I'll take care of you."

"Okay," I squeaked.

"I'll be over there while you get situated," Edward said as he pointed to the other side of the room.

"Okay," I squeaked, again. What was with all the squeaking?

He walked off just as Alice skipped over.

"Alright, Bella, let's get you on the bed and ready for Edward," she said, and my mind immediately went to dirty places. Get ready for Edward? I'm down with that even though it seems I can't even act human around the man.

I glanced around the room and noticed there were several people around, mostly men, watching me. I felt my skin heat up and I knew I was blushing all over. I had never been naked around so many people before. I glanced over at Rose, needing some reassurance. She smiled at me and nodded her head before turning around and yelling out to the room full of people.

"Avert your eyes, people, or I'll kick you in your sperm shooter," she bellowed. Instantly, every pair of eyes faced the opposite direction. God, I loved Rose and her bitchiness.

I brought my hands up and untied the robe, letting it fall to the floor at my feet. I felt vulnerable, but also powerful at the same time. I crawled onto the bed and looked over at Alice for direction.

"Get in the middle up close to the headboard. Feet about shoulder width apart, bend your knees a little and spread your legs, then lean over them slightly. I'll drape the sheets between your legs and you'll hold it up against your breasts, okay?" she asked.

I nodded my head in understanding and did as she asked. She grabbed the sheet and draped it over my nude body and I clung to it as if my life depended on it. By then, Edward had made his way back over to us.

Alice looked at him and smiled. "All ready for you. I'll be over with Rose," she said, then walked away.

"See, what did I tell you? No one will see anything," he said.

"Are you sure my poody tat isn't showing?" I asked, looking down.

"Did you just call your pussy a poody tat?" he asked with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

"Um, yeah, I did. Would you prefer that I call it the spasm chasm? Or how about the fun hatch?" Why I always resorted to vagina humor, I had no idea, but Edward was full out laughing now.

"You're a unique one, that's for sure. I never would have pegged you for a comedian."

"I'm only funny when we're on the topic of vaginas. If we're referring to the penis or any other non-female organ, I suck. Oh, wait, that didn't come out right. I don't mean that I suck...you know...I meant, I'm not usually funny when it comes to other...things. Oh, God, Bella, shut the fuck up," I said, humiliated, palming my face with my hands. Could this getting any more embarrassing?

Edward just stood there laughing for what seemed like forever, and I can only assume my face had hit a shade of red that had yet to be seen by humans.

"You're a riot, Bella. I like you. We're going to have a lot of fun today, I can tell," he said between gasping breaths and chuckles.

Just then a blonde haired man walked up to Edward and handed him a large camera that had a strange box on top with an antenna.

"Thanks, James," he said to the man before looking back at me. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Good," he said as he started to walk away. He took a few steps and paused, looking back at me over his shoulder. "And Bella? You look beautiful."

I have to admit, after the initial mortification was out of the way, it wasn't quite so bad. As time went by, I began to feel more comfortable and less insecure. Edward continued to compliment me, telling me I was amazing or that I was stunning. I couldn't help but smile at each admiration. After a while, I was certain he was flirting with me.

After we were finished on the bed, Alice had me change into a bustier and thong that had skulls covering them. A lacy garter belt and thigh high stockings completed the ensemble. Or so I thought, before Alice handed me a black riding crop. It looked like we were getting BDSM freaky today. I wasn't complaining, because the bustier made my boobs look fantastic.

Several more wardrobe changes later, Edward declared we were finished with the indoor shoot. Alice ushered me back to wardrobe to change, handing me a white tank top and a simple pair of white panties.

"This is all I'm wearing outside?" I asked.

"Yep, it is. When you're done, put the robe on over it and these slippers" she said with a smile before leaving me to change. I did as instructed and walked back out to the studio.

"It's still raining outside, James, so can you grab the rain gear for the equipment? Also, instead of dragging the generators and everything else out there, we'll just do some off camera flash. Grab the softboxes and external flashes and I'll use Pocket Wizards to trigger them," Edward said, but it sounded like a foreign language to me.

"What lenses would you like?" James questioned.

"A variety, but bring a 24 and a fisheye. Also, bring a 300 while you're at it. I may have her get in the lake."

"I'm on it," James answered and shuffled away, but not before he gave me a strange look. I felt a chill inch up my spine as he glared at me. He was a creepy fella.

"_In_ the lake?" I asked, shocked, looking back at Edward.

"Ah, Bella, I thought you said you didn't mind getting wet," he teased.

"I thought you meant the rain. I'll have you know, I'm a really shitty swimmer."

"Would I let a beautiful woman such as yourself drown? Not a chance."

"I'll hold you to that."

"You do just that, gorgeous."

A short while later, everything was set up near the lake. It was beautiful, despite the gray skies and rain. I quickly realized, however, that I was giving everyone a show. The rain had made me into an instant wet t-shirt model, my nipples hardening under the chill, on view for all to see. Just wonderful. I caught James staring at my chest on more than one occasion. Edward, however, remained professional. He didn't peek once, unless it was while he was looking through the lens, which was entirely plausible, but when the camera was away from his face, his green eyes only met my brown ones.

Edward first had me standing on the shore, near the water. Then he had me on my knees and then laying on my side, still at the water's edge. Finally, he uttered the words I was dreading to hear, but I knew Rose would kick my ass if I didn't comply.

"Alright, Bella, in the water you get. I want you about waist deep, then I want you to squat down and immerse yourself to your neck, tip your head back and get your hair wet, then stand back up," Edward requested.

I glared at him.

"What?" he asked, faking innocence with wide eyes.

"You do realize what will happen to my shirt if I soak it like that, right?" I asked, looking down at the almost see-through white shirt. Hello nipples, you're about to be center stage.

Edward handed the camera to James and walked over to me. When he was right in front of me, he placed his hands on my hips and leaned in close to whisper in my ear. His warm thumbs rubbed small circles over the exposed skin between my shirt and panties. It felt incredibly intimate and goose bumps erupted over my flesh as his heated breath fanned over my neck. His intoxicating scent washed over me. He smelled wonderful, like a honey, lilac and sun-flavored scent. It was a very peculiar fragrance, but it was wonderful, nonetheless.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of your body, Bella. You are an extraordinarily breathtaking woman. Like I said before, I'll take care of you. Trust me, Bella. I won't do anything you're uncomfortable with," he whispered. He pulled back after a moment to look into my eyes. His face was so close to mine, our noses nearly touched. He stayed there for several moments, his eyes burning into mine.

"Do you trust me, Bella?" he asked softly.

"I trust you, Edward," I replied, breathlessly.

"So beautiful," he whispered again. He let go of my hips and took a step back and smiled his devastatingly charming, crooked smile. "It'll be fine, Bella."

"Okay," I said, and turned toward the lake. As I walked, I realized Edward was the most dangerous man I'd ever met. With a simple look and a crooked smile, he could render me completely speechless and convince me to do anything.

That man was nothing but trouble.

The water was freezing. My body instantly reacted to the cold, and I started to shiver. Christ, I hoped my nipples didn't fall off. I felt mud squishing between my toes and cringed. I hated being dirty in a non-sexual way.

Noticing my discomfort, Edward stated, "You won't be in there long. I'll make it quick."

When the water was at waist level, I stopped and turned around to face everyone on the shore. I didn't realize how far I had traveled into the lake but everyone appeared far away. I looked around at my immediate surroundings, hoping like hell a fish didn't decided to nibble on my ass.

Taking a deep breath, I emerged myself to my neck in the lake, tipping my head back to wet my hair, just as Edward had instructed. I closed my eyes and stood back up. I stood there for a moment, shaking my hair out, before chancing a glance at my drenched body. Yep, full nipple display. I was instantly thankful I was at such a distance to everyone. I gazed back over the water and saw Edward laying on the ground at the edge of the lake with a massive lens attached to his camera.

It had started to rain harder, but I was already soaked so it didn't matter to me. I closed my eyes again and tipped my head back, letting the rain bathe my face. I spread my arms out and brushed my hands along the top of the water. I stood there for a while, wondering what Edward wanted me to do.

"Alright, Bella, we're done. You can get out now," Edward yelled so I could hear him.

My eyes popped open and looked at him. "That's it?" I questioned.

"Yes, that's it. You were amazing."

I crossed my arms over my chest and made my way back toward the shore. Alice and Rose were waiting for me with towels and my robe. I eagerly put the robe on as Rose wrapped my hair in a towel.

Edward handed the camera off to James again, telling him to take it inside with the rest of the equipment, and walked over to me.

"That wasn't so horrible, now, was it?" he asked.

"No, I guess it wasn't," I said, my teeth chattering, audibly.

"We're all done now, so let's go back inside so you can warm up and change."

"Thank fuck for that," I exclaimed and Edward chuckled.

Once we were back inside, I made my way back to wardrobe so I could dry off and get some warm clothes on. I was still shivering, my teeth chattering so loudly I'm sure the sound could be heard in space. Rose followed behind me as I stepped in front of the mirror and let the robe drop to the floor. I gasped loudly when I caught my reflection.

"Dude, it looks like I don't have anything on. Jesus Christ, Rose, not only can you clearly see how my nipples are so hard they could cut glass, but you can also see through the panties. My picklesnapper was on display for all to see."

Rose laughed at me. "I know, that's why we wrapped you up as soon as we could. You gave all the guys a nice peep show. Everyone now knows you have a bare field of dreams. Can you imagine if you were sporting a forest?"

"That's just lovely. Ugh. Could this day get any more horrifical?" I asked, hiding my face in my hands.

"It wasn't so bad, was it? I think Edward has the hots for you. When he was talking to you earlier, it was fucking hot the way he was holding on to you, and when he walked back over to us, I swear I saw he was a little tight in the pants."

"Whatever, Rose. Edward doesn't like me. He is so far out of my league it's not even funny. I attract guys like Efron or the Jonas brothers, not sex gods like Masen. It's the price I paid for selling my soul to Disney seven years ago."

"I'm not so sure about that, fire crotch. I saw how he was checking you out," Rose said with a devilish smirk.

"He wasn't checking me out. He was doing his job," I replied, aggravated.

"Please, he was so checking you out. I have to admit, I didn't realize what a hot piece of ass you were until you were naked in a room full of horny men. Hell, I'd definitely do you. In fact let's get it on right now."

I started laughing the moment she started to lift my wet shirt up, swatting her hand away.

"Knock it off, hornball. I don't do trailer trash," I said between bouts of laughter.

Rose gasped and clutched her chest in mock anguish. "Ouch. That was harsh, Bella. But fine, no game of find the blow hole for you. Get changed and meet me outside, okay?"

Rose left and I quickly put the sweats I had worn earlier back on. I sighed contentedly as the warmth embraced me, slowly bringing my body temperature back to normal. I pulled the hoodie over my head and grabbed my brush from my bag, trying to make it submit, but it was impossible. I ended up pulling the soggy mess into a ponytail and saying fuck it. These people saw all I had to offer today, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be thinking about my hair when they saw me again.

I stepped back out into the studio area only to be met with Alice.

"Hey, Bella. Feel better?" she asked.

"Yes, much, thank you. Where's Rose?"

"She got a phone call a few minutes ago from her brother, so she had to leave. She told me to let you know and to tell you to call her," Alice said and I nodded my head in understanding. Rose and her brother, Jasper, were twins and extremely close. Anytime he called, she went running to him. It was very sweet and I longed for a relationship like that. Being an only child had it's disadvantages.

Edward soon made his way over to us, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as he looked at me. He was a flirty guy, but there was simply no way he could be interested in someone like me. He was drop dead gorgeous and could probably have any woman he wanted. Why would he want the Disney girl?

"Thanks for your help today, lil sis," Edward said to Alice once he reached her side.

"She's your sister?" I asked, surprised, because they looked nothing alike.

"Unfortunately, yes, I'm his sister. Although, I got all the looks. And personality," she teased and Edward shoved her shoulder, laughing.

"She only wishes she was a cool as me," Edward retorted, a gleam in his eye when he looked at his sister.

"Well, as much as I'd love to hang out and take your abuse, Edward, I have a hot date tonight."

"It better not be with that spunkbucket you were with the other night, Alice. You can do better than that."

"If you must know, yes, it _is_ with him. And there is nothing wrong with Tyler. He's been nothing but nice to me."

"Yeah, because he wants to get into your pants," Edward muttered. "Maybe I should introduce him to Emmett."

"You will do no such thing. You keep that mammoth friend of yours to yourself," Alice hissed.

"He's your friend, too, Alice, and he'd just be making sure the pimple-assed rectumhumper isn't taking advantage of you," Edward said.

"Real mature, Edward," Alice said before turning to me, Edward snickered behind her.

"It was so nice to meet you, Bella. I've been a fan of yours for a long time. You are just as sweet as I thought you would be. I hope we can hang out again sometime. I think we could be great friends," Alice said as she wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly.

"It was nice meeting you, too, Alice. I would love to get together sometime," I responded. I sincerely liked Alice. It was unfortunate that I didn't have many true friends. Most everyone I met either wanted me to hook them up with someone I knew or they wanted to use me for financial gain. I learned early on that you couldn't trust anyone in this industry.

I felt differently about Alice. Something told me she would be a good friend. I hoped I had the chance to find out.

"I'll get your number from Rose and call you soon, is that okay?"

"Sure, Alice."

"Great. I have to go now, though, but I'll be in touch soon," she said, hugging me again before she walked off.

Edward and I stood there and watched as she left. The silence between us was slightly uncomfortable even though our rapport seem to flow easily during the day. I looked around the room and noticed we were completely alone, realizing that was the reason for the uncertainty.

"You were wonderful today, Bella. I think the images are going to turn out brilliantly," he said after a moment.

"You really think so? I was so nervous, I'm sure that will show in the pictures."

"You don't believe me?"

"Oh, I mean, I'm sure they will look great, technically, but I think the subject will look less than desirable. To be honest, I'm not sure if this was one of Rose's best ideas."

"You don't see yourself clearly, you know. You are an extraordinarily beautiful woman, Bella. And if you don't believe that, follow me and I'll prove it to you," he said as he grabbed my hand, pulling me toward a door in the corner of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my office. I want to show you what we did today, prove to you how beautiful you are."

He opened the door and pulled me inside. I looked around and saw a few computers placed around the room. Several black and white canvas pictures adorned the walls around the space. They were all of people laughing. I recognized Alice immediately, however, the other people I didn't. They were beautiful, each picture showing how happy the person was.

"These are beautiful. Are they your family?" I inquired.

"Thanks. And yes, they're my family. My parents, Esme and Carlisle, and of course, you recognize my sister, Alice," Edward said as he came up behind me. "They're all beautiful in their own way, but I want to show you that you are just as beautiful. Come here."

He pulled me over to his desk and pulled up a chair so I could sit next to him. He opened his computer and started to scroll through pictures. I gasped when I realized they were all of me.

"No way," I muttered. It was impossible they were all of me. I was not that sexy.

"Yes way," Edward said with a chuckle.

The picture he was showing me now was one taken while I was in the lake. My face was turned skyward, and my arms were stretched out to my side as my fingertips played with the water. You could faintly make out my nipples under the wet shirt, but it wasn't so obvious that it would embarrass me for people to see. It was a beautiful picture. I just couldn't believe it was me.

"What did I say? Beautiful," Edward murmured, his voice husky, while he looked at me with blazing eyes. My breathing hitched and my pulse quickened as I gazed back at him. The atmosphere in the room changed, a charge lingered between us, practically crackling in the air. I shook my head, trying desperately to clear it.

"Do I get to see more?" I asked, weakly.

"You can see anything you want," he replied, in that same husky voice. He continued to gaze into my eyes for a few moments before turning back to the computer, showing more of the pictures he took. I had to admit, they were all amazing. No one had ever captured me the way Edward had. And I had a feeling I was referring to more than the pictures.

We sat there for a undetermined amount of time browsing through his work. It was all very captivating. After a while, he spoke.

"Can I ask you a personal question, Bella?"

"Sure," I answered.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked, no hesitation in his voice. I laughed nervously, his confidence, slightly shocking.

"Um, no, I'm not."

"Really? I just thought, well, hell, I'm not sure what I thought, but with everything I've ever read or heard about you, it indicates you to be the wholesome, girl next door type."

"Didn't your mother teach you not to believe everything you read?" I teased.

"She did," he chuckled. "I guess it shouldn't surprise me, really. You are completely different than I thought you would be. Now I understand why you wanted to do this today."

"Rose thinks it's time for me to break out of my Disney shell. It's scary, but I have to agree. I can't keep doing what I'm doing forever," I said and Edward nodded his head in silent agreement.

"How long has it been since you've had sex?" he blurted out. "If you don't mind me asking, that is," he added.

"No, it's alright. It's been a couple weeks. I just recently broke up with my boyfriend after I caught him with someone else."

"Seriously? He was with another woman when he had you? Was he brain damaged?"

I laughed. "Oh, it wasn't just some other woman. It was his housekeeper, who was in her late forties and didn't even speak English. Michael couldn't speak any foreign languages, so I have no idea how that one happened."

"That's kind of gross. I'm sorry though. He was an idiot."

"I have to agree with you there."

"If you were mine, Bella, I would never let you get away," he mumbled, the husky tone to his voice returning, and the electricity between us was back in an instant.

We gazed at each other, the intensity increasing with every passing second. My eyes were drawn to his mouth when I saw his tongue dart out to lick his lips. His eyes never left mine as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and began kissing him back.

I felt his hand reach to my hair and remove the ponytail before intertwining his fingers in the now dry locks. His mouth parted and I opened my mouth in return and he immediately deepened the kiss, his tongue reaching out to mingle with my own. His other hand reached up and cupped my face and his thumb began stroking my cheek. I moaned slightly, unable to stop the sound from bubbling up.

Edward was a phenomenal kisser.

He pulled back slightly after what seemed like hours and looked at me with hooded, lust filled eyes.

"Beautiful," he whispered before recapturing my mouth with his. I could kiss Edward forever. I was completely lost to him, my heart beating rapidly in my chest, goose bumps erupting over every inch of my skin. I allowed my hands to travel up to his hair, feeling the silky strands, and gripping them tightly.

I felt his hands on my hips, as he pulled me toward him. He lifted me easily and sat me sideways on his lap, never once breaking the kiss. I let my hands wander down his chest, feeling the muscles underneath his shirt, making him moan in the process.

"God, Bella," he said as we parted to take a much needed breath. His lips then found my neck, and I angled my head to the side to give him better access. I moaned again, this time loudly, seeing how Edward's mouth wasn't muffling the noise.

I was incredibly turned on at that point and couldn't quite care about the hooker sounds that emanated from me. I had never known a man like Edward, just being near him caused my body to flood with desire. There was no denying that I wanted him, badly. I kissed him again.

I shifted my weight and felt the firmness in his jeans. Edward was hard, and all because of me.

I was the one to pull away this time. Observing his reaction as I lifted my hoodie over my head, I noticed his eyes darken further with lust. I leaned back in to kiss him again as his hands made their way up my body to cup my lace covered breasts.

We remained in that position, with me shirtless on his lap, for a while. He continued to kiss me passionately while exploring my body with his skillful hands.

I gasped slightly when I felt one of his hands grip me behind my knees and the other around my back as he stood. He began walking back out to the studio, placing tender kisses on my lips, my neck and my shoulder along the way.

He made his way over to the bed we had used earlier for pictures, and gently laid me down over the white linens. He broke the kiss and gazed intently into my eyes, his own eyes hooded with hunger.

The feelings Edward was causing to boil up inside me were quite overwhelming. I had never felt this way before. The unbridled passion I felt held an intensity that I didn't really understand. Michael and I were never like this and I had thought I was in love with him.

I realized that I really liked Edward. This may only be a physical bonding, but I hoped maybe he would be open to seeing me again.

"We don't have to do this, Bella," he said softly, as he kicked off his shoes. He reached over and removed mine as well.

"I want to. Please, don't stop," I answered. He nodded his head and crawled on the bed to hover over me, pressing his body to mine. He brought his mouth back to mine, kissing me deeply, massaging my tongue with his own.

His deft fingers reached around to my back and unclasped my bra and slowly slid the straps down my arms, removing it completely. He let his lips travel down my jaw to my neck, lingering there only for an instant before he continued down my chest and enveloping my left nipple in his mouth. Involuntarily, I cried out, causing Edward to chuckle.

"You like that, baby?" he asked as his lips proceeded to enclose over my other nipple.

"God, yes," I hissed.

I wrapped my fingers around the hem of his shirt and began to lift it up. I needed to feel his skin on mine. He pulled back from my breast to allow me to pull it over his head before he continued the sweet torture he was inflicting on me.

I felt his hands slide down my sides and start to pull down my pants. I lifted my hips, allowing him to remove them. He slid my panties down with them, and discarded them on the floor. Sitting back on his heels, he gazed at my naked body. He saw glimpses of me all day, but never had a full view like he did now. Oddly, I didn't feel insecure while he looked at me. It felt natural and that knowledge was slightly shocking.

"Exquisite," he murmured, as he ran his finger over my hip and trailed it inward. "I love that you are bare," he said as his finger grazed over the promise land. He leaned over, placing a kiss right above where his fingers were a moment before and I once again moaned like a hooker.

He spread my legs and looked up at me. "Has anyone ever done this?" he asked before swiping his tongue just above my clit.

I gasped and shook my head no as a mischievous smile came over his face.

"This will be fun then," he said before pressing his tongue against my clit, and running it upward.

I whimpered and saw stars.

"Jesus fucking Christ," I panted. I let my head fall back onto the bed and fisted the sheets in my hands. I felt his fingers tease my entrance and I closed my eyes tightly, letting myself get lost to the sensations he was creating. It felt so unbelievably good.

He gently pushed a finger inside of me and slowly started thrusting it in and out before adding a second finger. All the while, his mouth ravished my clit, wrapping his warm lips around the bud and sucking lightly.

Fuck stars. I was now seeing a quasar explode behind my eyelids.

The tingling in my stomach was building up rapidly as Edward continued to lavish my body. Before I knew it, I was falling over the precipice, crying out as the euphoria swept over me.

"That's it, baby. Cum for me," I heard Edward say, but it sounded distant. I was too lost in the waves of pleasure rocking through my body to hear anything clearly.

I felt like jell-o, unable to move. Edward crawled back up my body, running his lips and tongue over my skin as he went, and kissed me once he reached my mouth. He kissed me gently and sat back, looking me in the eye.

"Watching you cum was amazing. I think I want to see that again," he said.

"I'm not complaining," I replied weakly. He laughed and stood up. I sat up on my elbows, watching what he was doing.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Opening it, he pulled out a foil packet and laid it beside me.

"We can stop," he began, but I cut him off.

"I don't want to stop, Edward. Please," I whispered.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said with a smirk and his hands reached the front of his pants and unfastened the buttons of the fly, agonizingly slow. When they were undone, he pushed them to the floor.

Edward was going commando.

His cock sprung free and my eyes widened in response. Huge was an understatement. Colossal was more like it. Edward had a colossal cock. He was thick and long and I had no idea how he was going to fit.

"Holy fuck," I muttered. His face shot to mine as he was crawling back on the bed. He gave me another smirk. Yeah, he knew exactly what I was thinking.

He grabbed the condom and opened it with his teeth, all while keeping his eyes trained on mine. He was seriously the sexiest person I had ever met. His eyes remained on mine as he expertly rolled the condom on.

He positioned himself between my legs, and I felt the tip of his massive cock press against me before he started to push himself inside.

I inhaled sharply as I felt myself stretch to accommodate him. He continued to push slowly in, giving me time to adjust to his girth. When he was fully sheathed inside, he held still for a moment.

"Fuck, Bella, you are so tight," he groaned. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, please, Edward, please...," I begged.

He began to move, slowly pulling out and pushing in until our bodies touched once more. He kept up the excruciatingly slow pace and it nearly drove me to insanity. I whimpered when his thrusts began to quicken. I could already feel my second orgasm approaching.

Abruptly, he wrapped his arms around me and rolled so I was on top, my legs straddling his waist.

"You feel so good, baby. I want to watch you ride me," he said. Knowing that I would do anything he asked of me, I complied.

I sat up, resting my hands on his chest, and started to move, rising quickly and pushing back down. I brought my right leg forward and placed my foot on the bed near his shoulder, then proceeded to do the same with my left leg and I placed my left hand on his thigh, leaning back. This position causing his cock to hit my g-spot with every thrust. I palmed my breast with my other hand and rolled my nipple between my fingers. I heard Edward groan and I looked down at him, seeing that he was watching me intently.

I could feel myself getting close again, so I let my hand trail down my body until I reached my clit, and began to rub circles while I raised myself up and down over Edward. I closed my eyes, and let my head fall back as I continued to pleasure myself.

"Fuuuuuck," Edward moaned out. "Baby, you are so fucking hot. Please, let me take a picture. I don't want to ever forget this. Please," he asked.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, not knowing what to do or say. My mind was entirely too hazy with lust and pleasure to make a decision. His eyes were focused on where we were joined, where my fingers were rubbing over my sensitive flesh.

"Please, baby," Edward implored, looking up to my eyes.

I nodded my head, giving him permission. He was indeed a dangerous man, and I couldn't deny him anything. I closed my eyes, and let my head fall back once more and resumed my motions.

A moment later, I heard the click, click, click of a camera, but I didn't open my eyes. Where the camera came from, I had no idea, but the sound of the shutter plummeted me into a mind-blowing orgasm. I could hear more clicks as I rode the waves of blissful ecstasy that was washing over my entire being. I may have cried out, but I was so completely lost to the pleasure that I wasn't sure if I had or not.

As I started to come down from my high, I felt Edward shift under me, and I was suddenly on my back again. He began to thrust into me with force and I was on the verge of yet another climax.

As soon as I reached my third glorious peak, I heard Edward grunt loudly in my ear.

"Fuck, yes, baby," he moaned as he found his release with a final thrust of his hips. He collapsed on top of me, breathing hard and wrapping his arms tightly around me.

We both lay there panting, trying to regain control of our breath for several, long minutes. Edward raised up slightly and brought his mouth to mine, kissing me deeply, passionately, before rolling to his side and pulling me onto his chest.

"That has to be the most satisfying sexual experience of my life. Holy fuck," he muttered.

"Yes," I agreed.

We stayed in the bed for a long time, talking about nothing of consequence, just enjoying being in each other's arms. After a while, however, I needed to leave. I knew Rose would be looking for me. We both dressed slowly, not wanting our time together to end. Edward walked me out to my car and wrapped me in a tight embrace before pressing his lips to mine.

"Can I see you again, Bella?"

"I would really like that, Edward."

"Good," he said, as he captured my mouth in another kiss, his tongue mingling with mine. Eventually, he pulled away and opened the door to my car. I slid in the driver seat and looked back up at him.

"Goodbye, Bella. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Goodbye, Edward," I said, as he shut the door. I started the car and drove away.

I kept the encounter between Edward and I to myself, not even telling Rose. As the weeks went by, I had yet to hear from him. I couldn't deny that it was upsetting. I liked Edward and wanted to see him again. Hell, I wouldn't mind a repeat of our sexcapades. I kind of missed his colossal cock and what it magically did to me.

When it was time for my Maxim issue to launch, Rose and I were invited to a pre-launch party. As we entered the venue, there were large pictures around the room of the images that Edward had taken of me that day. It was an odd feeling seeing my near naked body on display on the cover of a men's magazine.

Rose and I mingled for a while, talking to different industry leaders, before we spotted him.

Edward was sitting at a table on the other side of the room from the bar. He looked as gorgeous as he did when I met him, his hair tousled and looking sexier than ever. I froze in place, as I watched him. He had a beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair sitting in his lap. His hand was resting on her ass, and her fingers were playing with his hair.

Feeling my gaze upon him, his eyes shot to mine. The look he gave me was intense, but he didn't smile or show any sign that he even knew me more than a simple acquaintance, even though I guess I wasn't much more than that. After a moment he looked back to the blonde and she leaned in and kissed him.

I felt my stomach lurch, and I quickly made my way to the bathroom. Rose held my hair as I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

"Bella, you have to tell me what's going on here. I'm a little confused," she said.

"God, Rose, I've been so foolish."

"What do you mean?"

I looked up at her, tears forming in my eyes. How could I have been such an idiot.

"I did something really, really stupid," I whispered.

"What? What happened?"

"Oh, God, Rose. I slept with Edward."

"You did WHAT? When?"

"After the photo shoot. And I honestly thought he liked me, the way he treated me all day long, I thought he liked me. But seeing him out there with that girl in his lap, shows me he didn't. He didn't even acknowledge me. He just wanted a piece of ass," I sobbed.

Rose wrapped her arms around me, stroking my hair. "It's okay, Bella. Edward's an ass. Forget about him."

"Just get me out of here, please."

"Okay," she said, and she swiftly took me home.

According to Maxim, the issue was the fastest seller in the history of the magazine, flying off the shelves in record time. I had to admit, the pictures looked phenomenal, and I looked amazing in them. However, that wasn't the reason they were selling so quickly.

The day before the issue hit newsstands, other pictures made their debut. Pictures that I had forgotten about, pictures that were never meant to be seen by anyone. They were first released by Perez Hilton and spread across the internet like wildfire, burning everything to cinders in their path of destruction.

Yes, the pictures Edward took of me while having sex with him had become the biggest phenomenon since the Tommy Lee and Pamela Anderson sex tape. They were everywhere, being discussed by everyone.

'Disney Princess Loses Her Crown' was the headline of newspapers and gossip magazines across the globe.

Everything about my life was spiraling out of control and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. I wanted to kill Edward Masen. I wanted to make him suffer for what he had done to me. I wanted to pretend it was all a terrible dream. I wanted to crawl in bed to never resurface.

Through it all, however, I realized that Rose had been right all along. She had told me a million times and it was only now that I truly believed her.

Image is everything.


End file.
